Hells Angels
by XStopTheWorldI'mGettingDizzyxX
Summary: ( i want reviews lol and u may send an oc if u wanted )a demon girl with a bloody red past, has found herself joining Forte's new guild, Hell's Angels! What will happen when Scarlet and her friends encounter dangers including the Zeref, Scarlet's 'siblings', the GMGs and more?
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N~Oki so this fan-fiction is taking place after the GMG. (Grand Magic Games. ). Y know there are a lot of stories like this around recently but i had a really annoying idea that just would not leave my head so with out further ado here is the first chappie/chapter of ****_"Hells angels!"}_**

**_Summary~"\_**

**_chapter/chappie {1}~ My new life?_**

**_I XstopTheWorldi'mgettingdizzyxX does not own fairy tail that belongs to the original owner and besides if i owned fairy tail my oc would be with those misfits of fairy tail as would any other okatu._**

* * *

><p>Whip.<p>

Smack.

Burn. The story of my life. This is all that I know, besides killing if course. I should really stop the disobedience, but what he is doing is wrong. The master's head has become twisted by evil delusions and the lust to kill. Someone come save me from this terrible reality. Slap. I hate every last bit of this.  
>"Why won't you answer me you wench?"<br>Save me...  
>"Look me in the eyes! Show me your true nature, you demon!"<br>I can't live like this anymore  
>"Worthless wench!"<br>Please...

Crash! The door of the cellar I was locked in fell down in a mere second, but just as quickly as it broke, the master disappeared in a puff of black fog. I stared at the ground, my crimson eyes unfeeling, dead even. A ground of people came rushing towards me, but my face and upper body weren't visible because of my long, white hair covering it. Four- no, five people began investigating. I believe a blue cat was flying as well. I thought exceeds were extinct.  
>A young girl, looking only a bit younger than me, tried to heal my wounds but my body rejected her magic, not allowing something so holy touch the body of a monster. A demon.<br>A blond woman looked me in the eyes and kept yelling out to me but her voice seemed terribly far away. My vision blurred as I struggled weakly to get away from them. I gave up once I realized the chains holding me to the wall were to strong for my bony body to break. My vision became even less clear, there bodies fuzzy shapes and identifiable colors. Blue, red, black, yellow and pink. I felt the chains break and my limp body fall into the arms of someone cold, but it felt nice on my burn covered body. That person carried me out of the now flaming mansion and placed me in some sort of vehicle, but I didn't care what kind. All I cared about was that I was free from that place, and free from him. Finally, I can relax. And with that, I fell unconscious for the first time in my agonizingly long period spent in that cage.

I woke up in a infirmary, my wounds tended to and bandage covered, but much to my dismay, I was stuck to my bed by leather straps. I looked around to see only a man with her black hair and blue eyes staring back.  
>"Hello, love," he said with a wink but all I did was stare back at him with frightened eyes, my whole body tense and rigid. "Can you speak?" I nodded my head hesitantly. He smiled and ruffled my hair.<br>"Good," he said with a smile and rubbed my wrist gently with his other hand.  
>"I'm sorry to have to be so cruel, we just don't know what you're capable of," he said sweetly.<br>"Blonde hair..." I whispered and he lowered his eye to my blue and frozen lips.  
>"Where is the woman with blonde hair?" I asked weakly, my voice quivering.<br>"You mean Lucy Heartifilia? She was on a team with Fairy Tail sent to save you," he said sweetly and ruffled my hair again.  
>"Is she safe?" I asked in a barely audible tone this time, my voice becoming more silent by the second as I became overwhelmed by his personality.<br>"Yes. She's back at her guild," he said gently, his smile becoming sweeter, and that led me to asking another question.  
>"Where are we?" I asked. His smile widened to the point where I honestly didn't want to hear what he was about to say.<br>"I'm glad you asked, Scarlet-chan~" the man said with another wink. He opened his arms wide and smiled.  
>"Welcome to Hell's Angels, where people like you will be gathered!"<br>I lowered my eyebrows in confusion.  
>"What do you mean, 'people like me', sir?" I said while tilting my head, even though I could only lift that part of my body.<br>"This is the place where we gather the hesitant, unsure, but powerful! People who have been used and abused and abandoned, just like you! This is my guild. And I am Forte Collett, your new master! You are in my custody and are considered my little sister~" he said cheerfully but I simply choked on my own saliva.  
>"Sister? You have got to be kidding me... Your hair is black and mine is white. Our pupils aren't even the same shape!" I yelled. Yes. This male was perfectly human, with his circle-shaped pupils while I had the eyes of a cat. A crimson eyed cat prowling through the bloody bodies of her prey. That is me. I was born in scarlet, raised in the scarlet bloodshed of others that I caused and I spill Zeref's scarlet guts across his marble floors. It's only natural I'd be given such a disgusting name. Scarlet. The mere sound of it makes my stomach churn...<p>

After he explained to me the purpose of this guild, which was to strike down evil, he told me about the Grand Magic Games, something we would partake in eventually, but currently, I'm Hell's Angels only member. How unpleasant.

_**~Taken place 2 Months Later~**_

Scarlet's POV:

Everything about this place is wonderful. Absolutely, positively cheerful. Except me of course.  
>People talked and laughed as they slammed their mugs down on rectangular oak tables, but I was in the library by myself, like usual. All day everyday I read and write. Then at night, I went home with the guild master and slept in my room, after reading a few (hundred) pages. I covered my ears to free myself from the yelling and cheering from behind the large double doors of the library as I searched for a book covered walls for something that would relieve my unimaginable boredom. A scowl made it's way to my face when I couldn't find something decent to read. Over the two month of being here. I have read about an 18 of this library's books. Yet again, only 1/8 of the books here reach my standards.  
>I flinched when someone threw a chair at the door, almost causing the hinges to snap free from the wall.<br>The people here are too overwhelming for me. Too loud. Too selfish. Too completely and utterly human. Mortals... There is a reason why they don't come towards the library. They sense something dangerous inside. Something completely and utterly demonic. They have been sensing me of course. Who else would it be?  
>Sighing heavily, I sat down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes, singing a terribly tragic lullaby to myself.<p>

In the abyss, a deserted castle stands  
>A small sigh is lost in sound of rain<br>My blood that causes disturbance is doomed  
>My hometown is far from me<br>My bound body shivers  
>A wildfire illuminates my eyes<p>

I'm a caged baby dragon  
>I howl with my hoarse voice<br>But I can't burn down what's binding me

If inherited power could arise  
>Who'd I give my bloody kiss in the dark?<p>

Suddenly, I chocked on my words and stared at the doors of the library. Someone's here. Someone terrifyingly powerful. Someone that could match me. Someone that had the capability of dragging me through another living hell.  
>A cold sweat dripped down my neck and my hands began to tremble at the mere thought of going back to that concrete room.<p>

Whip. Smack. Burn.

Those were the only thoughts racing through my head as I stood from the chair, unintentionally pushing it over. I tiptoed to the door and pushed open the creaky birch surface, my gothic Lolita dress swaying as I jumped to the second story of the the guild hall silently. Stop moving. Why won't my legs stop?  
>My eyes were staring forward emotionlessly, as if I was in some sort of trance, but I felt completely conscious. I watched as two people entered the guild, a male and female. The man was accompanied by a black wolf, which instantly eyed me and began study me. I stalked towards the people as well as I could, looking down on them from the second story.<br>Moving towards the stairs, that led down the first story,pI stopped dead in my tracks when the raven haired girl eyed me. I hesitantly started moving again, my legs now quivering in terror.  
>Of all days to go to Magnolia it had to be today Forte... Why aren't you here to help?<br>The people in the guild soon noticed our guests and slowly stopped the games. Members gasped as I approached the people but I wasn't 100% sure whether they were gasping because I actually left the library or because I was taking the risk of walking towards these people.  
>Dark magic radiated off of them and myself, but the mere thought of darkness made the trembling worsen and spread throughout my entire body.<br>I can't go back... If I do, this time Master won't have mercy... He'll be more cruel than before... I can't be found...  
>I now stopped walking, my eyes facing the ground timidly. Hesitantly, I looked up at me and I could see the girl's lips part slightly in surprise when she saw the absolute terror in my eyes. It was different from the rest of the guild. She instantly saw the scars. Not the ones on my body but the ones on my heart caused by that man.<br>I took a deep breath and exhaled just as slowly, calming my nerves. If they were here to hurt me, they would have done so by now.  
>"Welcome to Hell's Angels, I assume you're here to join. May I ask why such powerful mages have come here?" I questioned politely, though the hospitality didn't appear to make its entrance on its face. I saw the male's lips move beneath the bandana as he took a step towards me, his wolf moving forward as well.<br>"It looked amusing," he said politely, but I wasn't sure if his respectable behavior was false like my own. He pulled down the cloth covering the lower half of his face and that's when I saw something very interesting. A smirked played on his pale lips while his female friend smiled at me in a more feminine manner. I turned around to face my back towards them as I walked in the direction of the guild master's office. I glanced back at them and smiled for the first time in forever.  
>"Are you coming?" I asked sweetly, my blood colored eyes no longer flooded with fear. The girl studied me one final time before giving me a quick nod, jogging to catch up with me while the male simply started walking after her. As we ascended up the stairs, the lower guild members didn't take their eyes off of us for a moment. I call them lower then us because well, we could wipe them all out without magic. We are beyond S class or even S class. We are something the world refers to as "X Class".<br>I hesitantly opened the black door to master's office and walked towards his desk to grab the stamp. It was a pair of angel's wings outlined in either black or white, depending on the color you chose.  
>"Where shall I put them and what color?" I asked sweetly, holding it up.<br>The girl pointed to the left side of her stomach, her purple fingernails touching her lightly tanned skin gently.  
>"White please," she said in a refined manner. I did as told and stamped. The girl ran her fingers across the white wings with a black crust. She smiled slightly.<br>I now turned to the male and smiled timidly at him.  
>"And for you?" I asked timidly. He sighed and walked over, and pointed to his neck.<br>"Black please," he said almost emotionlessly. The man had to bend over a bit in order for me to be able to stamp the location. I smiled up at them.  
>"Now, for introduction, how rude of me. My name is-" I hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard, "-Scarlet, Scarlet Angelica Rose. Pleasure to meet you," I said shyly, bowing to them. The girl smiled slightly and put her hand out to me once I straightened myself up.<br>"I'm Kimi, Kimi Kaizu. It's nice to meet you," she said in a sweeter tone than before. The male looked down with an almost expressionless face.  
>"My name is Styles Kaizu. It-" I fell backwards but quickly got back up, ripping of Styles's hood and comparing their faces. Impossible. Kimi has black hair with a purple bang and violet eyes while Styles over here is silver all over. Both hair and eyes. My jaw dropped open.<br>"You're kidding me right?" I yelled, my mouth still wide open. The girl laughed and shook her head. I sat in master's chair and spun around in it. As they made their way towards the door, I quickly stood back up. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, my face more serious.  
>"Wait! I know this is kind of sudden but...-" I looked at the ground and inhaled on more.<p>

Your heart must be steel...

That is the only useful advice my lord had ever given. I looked at them with a straight face.  
>"Please make a team with me," I said calmly before bowing. Kimi walked towards me and smiled.<br>"Yep. Let's do it, Scarlet-chan~" she said sweetly. I was completely shock. I looked up at her, my eyes wide. I smiled.  
>"Thank you, Kimi-san," I said politely.<p>

Finally. This is what I had been hoping for. People who will trust me. I know I'm not normal and in fact, I'll probably be executed eventually, but you see, I'm going to still try to achieve my wish. To be human. That is my wish. My one and only desire...


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N~ Hi! ^.o Thanks to all of those who entered OC characters! I just wanna say some things lol {1} some of the the story chapter will have titles and some will not im not good when it come to this sort of thing lol How did u guys like chappie {1}"My new life? **

**anyway heres chappie {2} New/old arrivals?**

* * *

><p><strong>{Taken place 1 year Later}<strong>

Scarlet's POV:

This place is has grown from when i started a year ago it become Absolutely, positive and cheerful. We even got some new recruits they  
>talked and laughed as they did their own thing , like usual. i was in the library All day everyday I read and write. yes but today was different instead of going to with the guild master i had to walk with the not so new recruits anymore<p>

the said girl in Natsu's dream, as i stood in the balcony of master place my open black cape like jacket followed in the wind showing my t-shirt that has a picture of a Two wings going into a heart (Cover picture), My hood cover my snow white hair showing a only a bit of its whiteness she also wore jeans with black combat by her finger less gloves and her right glove had a hole on the back to see her red guild mark with black out lines.

That is me Scarlet Rose a 16 years old teenage girl , since it's 6:00am in the morning,i should be sleeping but since there's someone slamming open...the window? "Scarlet Roose" yelled a violet hair girl the violet hair girl is call Azuna Lumina her magic was a rare magic call Kitsune magic, she also can use teleplay. Her eyes were a burnt amber with a bit of lime green, she has an aura that make boys want to chase her.

_**~Normal**_** p.o.v~**

She was wearing her normal clothes a deep red/orange kimono with no sleeves with a barraged of gold colored leaves scatter like design mid thigh length with black shorts under and a black scarf with long knee length black socks with white ankle boots.

Scarlet glare at the girl and threw a indiggorier chalk at her, which she dodge by doing a backflip, "hey if that hit me I will sure die!" Yelled Azuna glaring at Scarlet "I'm not a mage slayer for nothing," says Scarlet

"Besides I'm the only one that can see through your magic," says Scarlet jumping out the window "oi! Wait for me!" Yelled Azusa also jumping out the window Showing her violet with sliver outline guild mark.

Outside their other nakama, Rinaru Ayome was waiting for them. Rin had Platinum-purple hair with pink highlights, her red sunrise eyes shone when she saw them running to her.

Rin had black button up shirt, black knee socks,black shorts, black hand braces, blue head band, blue sandals, black hair rose. Red tail, goldish angel wings behind her back, Promini her able wing rabbit was resting on her lap.

Her guild mark was sea blue on her neck, "beautiful morning Azu, Scar," says Rin smiling "good morning Rin," says Azu grinning and Scarlet smiling "so then where's..." CRASH! ''never mine," mumbles Azu as Aurora Collins a girl crash onto a ground near them.

She wears a white halter top with a matching white skirt that has ruffles at the hem line, completing it with a navy blue belt and dark blue boots that reach up to her lower knees. Her pink guild mark with red outlines on her left shoulder.

"owie~ that hurts," mumbles Aurora rubbing her fore head her really dark blue hair and a lone sliver strand of hair behind he. Her deep ocean blue eyes were open.

"that will happen when you read and walk Aurora," says Rin rolling her eyes and Aurora grin sheepishly "sorry," says Aurora ax come lets go before Illy gives us an earful," says Azu.

They all nodded and left for their one and only guild 'Hells Angels".

* * *

><p><strong>{AN~ Hi! ^.o i just wanna say Thanks again to all of those whom has sent an OC characters! and im sorry for it being so short ^-^ next chappie will be up later on i need a review i need one to add another chapter . lol you are welcome to ask question i will answer them on the next chapppie every time a question is asked. lol review **


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls were receiving hungry stares from wolves*coughboyscought*, the all ignore was ever the stares from once in a while they will glare, blush or ignore them.

That was until one group of boys dare asked them to hang out with them, since they can't know what guild they came from Azu's was near her stomach but s since she was crossing her arms they can't see it, Scarlets mark was on her right hand and since it was in her jacket pocket they can't see, Rin's hand was covering her neck mark since it was itche and they can't see it, Aurora's mark was at her back so it was very hard to notice...

So bye-bye~

"they mess with the wrong girls," sas Rin twilling around her Jupiter spear which is made of moon rocks, some of the boys were losing their sane because of Scarlet's illusions, Aurora had use Storming rubies making the boys stuck onto the wall and faint but aren't dead, Azuna had her fox spirits chase away the other boys.

"there you guys are!" Yelled a voice behind them and they started sweating bullets, Illyriana Frosthearth was standing there glaring at them wearing her normal Cargo pant shorts that drop just below the knee, black with white and red stitches and a chain from the belt that links on the waist to the back pocket in the sheath on her right leg, white sleeveless shirt with black tribal hoodie with a HTF logo on the back and it's open, Black military boots with blue laces and steel gloves with no fingers with a white pentagram on the back of the hand.

Illy had the power of elements like turning her body into a weapon, out of the group she was the eldest 26 years old "idiots why are you late, Rittie was worried about you guys his magic went chaos!" Rittie was known as Ritsu Arias who had emotion magic and when he worries about someone... Lets say you do not want to know especially girl when they have mood swings.

"And Kyo did you know just how much he cried that he nearly flooded the guild!" Yells Illy to Rin about her over protective cousin Kyoko Eramari that save Rin once when she was young from fire and somehow fate had to put them in the same guild.

Rin's eye twitch "IM NO LONGER A CHILD FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" She yelled to the sky as something blue tackle her "Rin~" shouts a spiky sky blue hair boy with caramel red eyes with teary eyes wearing denim gray plaid vest, black jeans, black socks,red high tops,black dress shirt, red and orange headphones, white demon wings and tail.

Then another boy came black messy hair with bright scarlet eyes came running to them wearing a black t-shirt with orange tribal markings covering the entire right side, under a long coat that is white in color, with orange cuffs, a bit of orange tribal in the center of back, a high color with orange trim, and black buttons, black pants with very faint white pinstripes on them and black boots.

He is the boy Ritsu Arias was panting when he reach them, "they Ri," greeted Azu waving her hand in front of him "do you still have your sane intack?" Asked Aurora smirking at Scarlet, Ri wave his hand showing his black guild mark.

Scarlet glare at her half heartily as she roll her eyes away, Rin glare at her cousin "someone get me a can opener!" She yelled at them and they sigh then Scarlets whisper "Hells Nightmare," and smirk when Kyo scream.

'oh my devil/god he screams like a girl' they thought as Kyo went yo a corner and started drawing circles on the floor mumbling something about vanilla strawberry pudding Aka. Rin favourite pudding.

"how dare you be afraid of my favourite pudding feel my wrath," says Rin thunder and lightning in the background of her "Scarlet' stopped making the lightning illusions!" Yelled almost everyone when they saw the smirk on the said demon face.

"Anyway guys lets go back to the guild before master goes wild," says Illy turning to the guild and this boys came near them, "hey Scarlet are you still going for your revenge?" Asked Azu all of a sudden.

All eyes turn to the said person " Natsu was the cause of all this ..." Hikari then shoot a glare to the poster of Fairytail near them Azu started blushing when seeing the picture of Gray, Rin was staring at Sting in the Sabertooth poster, Illy was staring at Lucy was that drool?, Autora was staring while blushing at the picture of Rogue.

Scarlet turned to Ri "what are the colou of their aura's?" Asked Hikari ignoring Kyo was was still drawing circles in the corner "pink," says Ri nodding to the others "No my cute cousin can't become a wife yet," yelled Kyo.

Rin stepped onto his face "idiot I'm no longer a child," she says as she continue staring, Scarlet facepalm and Ri sweat drop. 'this trip to the guild will be longer then I thought' she thought.

Scarlet and the others slam open the door and a cloud of dust and fire followed when they open the door "Marcus! How many times I told you not to run when you are on freacking fire!" yelled Illy chasing after him.

Marcus had Black Hair and a bit spiky like Gray with black eyes and a navy colored scarf he keeps wrapped around his neck, black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers also black fingerless gloves he's a bit taller then Natsu.

His power is Flame Armaments, its like ice make magic but uses fire intend. His guild mark is red on the palm of his hand. "Ah~ sorry," says Marcus still running, black aura came out from Scarlet or some bloody reason he reminds her of natsu .

A lone figure was on top of the stairs he had blood red eyes his skin was paler then normal and he wore white mask that cover his entire face and hair except his eyes and a black coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster).

It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Scarlet master wants to see you," said the boy he was call David by the members of the guild and he talks only to Hikari, Ri saw their auras mix together nobody but him knew about their relationship.

Scarlet nodded and follow him up the stairs "hey guys that David guy is strange," says Azu, Rin was working at the bar with Kyo glaring at anyone was stares at her weirdly, Aurora was busy reading a mystery novel, Illy was walking to the nearby hill to go hiking and wears a jacket to hide her red guild mark with shining blue outlines, because they don't want anyone unworthy jointing their guild since their strong.

Ri was beside Aurora drawing people and their auras his eyes in a daze look, Kyo was at the stage singing karaok his voice was not bad but sometimes can be annoying, Marcus was already sleeping from using too much magic and was drooling on the table. Azu's eye twitch and stomp off to do something.

David and Scarlet

Scarlet stare at David and bit her lip nobody knew his deadly secret except her and the guild master, Frowen. Who had the magic of water and ice god slayer magic, he is in his forties and he had black hair with white highlights and deep ocean blue eyes.

"hello David, Scarlet ," says Frowen smiling "Hey old man," smirks Scarlet and then Frowen went to a corner and drawing circles, "I'm getting old.." He mumbles and David sigh "Scar why do always make people go to a emo corner?" He says.

Scarlet shrug "must be Araclogia's sadistness affect me," says Scarlet "he must be a horibble parent," says David a hidden smile under his mask as his raven Corvus nodded his head.

Somewhere in the dragon realm a dragon sneeze.

Aki howl at the master using his nose to pock him and drag him to them "ok back to business," says master back to normal and the two members sweat drop about the master's mood swings.

"what is it master is it about Zeref?" says Scarlet eyes turning into reptilian slits and David's face shadowed "no," saus master turning to the window and the two members eyes stare at him.

"we have never participate in te GMG games," says master tilting his head to them a bit "do you know why?" He said staring at Scarlet straight in the eyes then David "because of Fairytail you're so call Enemy Hikari and David's so call father.

"we saw Zeref crying when he saw Natsu," said Scarlet and don't asked how she knew that "he was saying something about Natsu killing him," whisper David and Scarlet gave his hand a light tug to bring him out of his daydream.

David stare at Scarlet as if mentally talking to her, "so are gonna participate?" says Scarlet smirking and don't asked what is she thinking about "Scarlet whatever your thinking don't," says David sternly.

"not yet in nine months we will rise from the ashes like angels, we Angels will clash against the will of Fairies," then then he look at us "but first we have to prove that we are stronger then them."

Two months later,

"do you know about the new guild call 'Hells Angels?""

"I heard that they destroy 15 dark guilds,"

"are they a official guild or a dark guild?"

"The leader is called Frowen or known as the water/ice god,"

"The two most powerful guild members are call Lord Death and Hell maiden,"

"And a girl with the power over diamonds and rocks, she also can absorb anything she touch and camouflage with it,"

"I heard she is known as Jewel Wielder,"

"The guild also have two cousins known as The Reaper and The Angel,"

"There also a girl with the Lost magic call Kitsune magic, she is known as the Fox Lady,"

"There's also a boy that can read peoples aura,"

"that's a powerful magic!"

"He is known as Emotion Reader,"

"And the oldest guild member is call Elemental,"

"why?"

"she can transform her body into different elements,"

"wait its a she?"

"There's also a boy with Fire magic and Speed magic,"

"he's call the Speed Phoenix,"

In Fairytail,

Hey guys have you heard that a new guild has destroy almost all of the dark guilds," says Levys showing the newspaper "tch, wait did they say they have a Dragon Slayer," says Gajeel snatching the newspaper.

"Eighth do you think that they are good or bad," whisper Mavis "for somereason two auras feel very similar, one like Natsu and One like Zeref," says Master "only people with the same blood has same auras," says Mavis.

"hey Fire Brain are you ok?" Asked Grey whaving his hand in front of the said Dragon Slayer "you look like you're been to hell," says Erza (oh Ezra how true you are) "are you really ok Natsu?" Asked Lucy and Wendy look worried too.

BBBBAAAAMMM!

Two Certain Tigers came,

"Sting? Rouge?" Says Lisanna "hey who have us this paper?" Says Sting "ah? Natsu-San are you ok?" He says seeing a unnatural Natsu face "hey let us see the paper," says Gajeel snatching the paper.

To: The twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth

Meet at Fairytail and don't be late or you will visit hell.(as all of you can guess who wrote it)

From: Somebody

"who the f*** wrote this really 'Somebody'?" Yell Gajeel with Levy calming this down.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Wendy & Romeo are 17 in the story,

The Angels walked through town heads high, Azu was walking smiling flirtatiously which some boys nose bleed, Rin was ignoring everything that stare at her with Kyo glaring at all boys and girls screaming over him, Aurora is talking with Illy with both of them glaring or ignoring them, Ritsu was walking with his head low and all the girls squeal about how cute it is, Marcus was grinning and winking at some girl causing them to faint and nosebleed.

David and Scarlet..

Well their murderous aura was sinister, so non dare looked at them the last one that look at their lover was... Well... In hell...

Scarlet wanted to teleport all of them away, but first business. Her Enemy, Natsu. Ritsu felt her aura and tried to help her by sending a bit of his Emotion magic to her making her calm a bit to the others delight.

Scarlet snapped a few minutes later, causing them to teleport into a nearby forest. "Ok, what are we doing in a forest?" Says Rin "to plan," says Scarlet taking out a pen take can be writen on thin air.

"is it to plan how we 'greet' the fairies?" Suggests Marcus and a smirk grace Scarlet's face and the other thought 'I don't like that look', their animals/pets were at the guild.

"yup we are planing for their-" but the others cut her of "NOT EXECUTION!" They all yell when that look pass over her face "fine...," mumbles Scarlet then stare at the ground and smirk "we will-"

All of the members are under the tension of Natsu's silent mode and Sting's anger of being ignore by Natsu who he respects so much.

Just then, few teleportation circles appear beside a few people, a girl with violet hair appear beside Gray wiking at him much to Juvia's horror, a platinum purple hair girl appear in front of Sting smiling at him shyly shifting foot to foot, a girl with really dark blue hair and a lone sliver strand in her hair was standing beside Rogue smiling at him making him red for an unknown reason.

Another girl beside Lucy was bowing down to her saying "helloLucy-samamynameisIllyrianaFrosthearth," very fast, a boy with black spicky hair was beside a drunk Cana his face red as fire, a boy with blue hair was beside Wendy much to Romeo's horror the boy was smirking at Wendy who was leaning away blushing at the closeness.

A boy that looks like a mix version of Gray and Natsu was grinning at Erza who just deadpan at him, finally two figures were sitting on a table staring at them one had a white mask that cover half of his gaffe showing his red eyes the other one had a hood on they can see her bangs which are red in colour.

"Who are you?" Says Erza s finishing her strawberry cake and point her sword the mix version of Natsu and Grey "M-Mar..cus A-Ander...son," he stutter looking down shyly and the others sweat drop about the mood change.

"Azuna Lumina," says the one beside Grey and Juvia glare at her mumbling about 'love rival'.

"Rinaru Ayome," says the one in front of Sting smiling shyly at him And Sting blush

"Aurora Collins," says the one near Rogue

"Illyrians Frostheath," says the one near Lucy proudly

"Ritsu Arias," says the one near Cana who drap a arm over him singging

"Kyoko Eramari," says the one near Wendy and he took her hand and kiss it smiling flirtatiously at her with Romeo glaring daggers at him

"David Whitefang," mumbles the one with the mask

"Scarlat rose," says the girl beside David

Natsu stare at Scarlet who stare back at him, 'she smells familiar' he thought "what business so you have here?" Says Erza to Marcus, who was pull away by Scarlet because he was so shy.

"we are here to visit Mavis Vermillion," stated Hikari "why?" Says Erza pointing a sword to her neck, David flinch at that move and reequip into a scythe blocking Erza's sword "you hurt our nakama we will slaughter/bloody murder/kill you," says the visitors.

Kyo move near to Rin that's when the Fairies know by their looks that they were cousins, "why?" Says Mavis appearing on top of the stairs "because I came here to tell you something," she says bowing to Mavis.

Azuna POV

I heard faint voices outside speaking they were planing to ambush Fairytail how amusing 'Scarlet there are visitors outside' I telepathy to Scarlet who eyes darted to me for a split second then she telepathy back 'send Aurora, Illy and Marcus'.

I nodded and telepathy to them and Scarlet made illusions of them while the real ones went to eliminate them, I turn to Grey and saw Juvia glaring at me and smirk and sat on Grey's lap and kiss him on the lips.

Ritsu POV

When Azu kiss him her aura became pink, Juvia's Dark red(anger) and Grey's Light Orange(surprise) along with others, Hikari was still having a starring contest with Mavis both were deep blue(serious) and ignore everything.

I was still stuck with the girl Cana who is drunk oh kami someone save me!

Aurora, Illy and Marcus,

Thirty mages were attacking them, Marcus was blasting Fire at Aurora who use her other magic to absorb it and blast it to the enemies twice the power while Illy was distracting them using her rock form and at the last minute turn her body into her fire form making the attack go through her and hit the enemy.

They sigh and went back to the Guild.

Back to Scarlet,

Scarlet was having a staring contest with Mavis the. She sharply turn to Natsu who was staring wearily at her "Hello Natsu Dragoneel," she says with a mock bow smirking and the others(The three others are back) started sweating bullets.

'A.S.P.M. form turn on' they thought A.S.P.M. means Araclogia's Sadist Personality mode, Scarlet then sharply kick Natsu on the stomach causing him to crash into the wall, she then teleport beside him and use Hell Silent on him causing him to shut up.

"ScarStop!" Says Ri as a light blue magic circle (calm) appear under her. Scarlet started to calm down and stare at Mavis "we will come back and make sure Natsu doesn't come and hunt us down or you will suffer in hell," she says turning away with the other Phoenixes following her.

Natsu then silently glare at Scarlet who smirk in return, Let the war begin shall we Brother?

Mavis tenseslightly when the two siblings share a look that promise pain on either side, Scarlet and Natsu were making a wrong choice that made their bloodline against each other Since the beginning of time.

The Curse of Heaven and Hell.

In the Dragon Realm,

Igneel flew to a castle made from bones, "Araclogia," he hiss as a black hair man came out from a skull covered door "Ah~ Igneel," says Araclogia chuckling softly "why is the king of the fire dragons in my lair?" Says Araclogia mockingly.

Igneel narrow his eyes as he turn back to human form, "your child has declare a dragon arena battle with Natsu," hiss Igneel narrowing his eyes "tch, tch, Igneel, Igneel, So what? My daughter with kill him," says Araclogia turning away.

Igneel's golden eyes look murderous "YOU BASTARD WHY DON'T YOU CARE A BIT FOE YOUR CHILD EVEN METALICANA CARES ABOUT GAJEEL!" shouts Igneel turning into dragon form and Araclogia tilt his head to him a bit.

"It's because I trust her like how I trust my first child," mumbles Araclogia as he turn into his dragon form and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Illy was reading a book about the best places for hiking, when a letter appear next to her it was a hologram letter(you know in the part where Mirajane sends a letter to master in the anime where she shows up as a hologram).

Illy dropped her book when the person she save all those years ago appear on the screen, she but her lip when the hologram had finish talking. Scarlet and David will not be please at all...

Meanwhile a 17 year old boy with very light white/blonde hair swept in all directions he had Two different eye colors one of a beautiful purple and the other was a golden color he wore two shirts the first was a white long sleeved shirt while the other was a purple short sleeve he wore a fashionable jacket wear the cuffs were done in purple thread his white sleeve some time came out he had a simple necklace around his neck with a cage-like pendant, his pants were black,low riding and had two pockets it was held up by a black and gray leopard leather belt to finish of his apperance izayoi wore a black-gray leopard spotted scarf. The boy with the Golden guild mark with white outs lines on it shape as a wings in the color of gold and blackish/white/grey on his right shoulder was walking casually to a guild in the middle of Nowhere..

Scarlet and David with the other Phoenixes were during their daily stuff, when a patting Illy came through to door. Marcus grab a chair and put it behind her before she stumble on it.

"Scarlet... David... He is back," says Illy accepting a glass of water from Rin with Kyou mumbling about 'Kyo and Wendy & Romeo and Juliet' "who's back?" Asked Azu confuse "Izayoi... Izayoi Sakamaki," says Illy.

As the doors burst open revealing a boy smiling at them waving David unloosed a murderous aura that can make even the devil cower in Fear, his aura was Bloody dark Red(anger) according to Ri and Izayoi had a bright yellow(happy) aura. 

Scarlet aura was light orange(Surprise), when Izayoi caught sight if the arm around the waist of his lover he frown slightly before turning back to the normal cheerful self.

If only people outside The Guild knew that a certain Dragon slayer had caught the eyes of two maybe the most powerful mages in history had ever written not including Zeref.

They were known as the Three Dark God/Mage/Beast(Dragon)

Izayoi is a descendant of the demon lord and the maybe the last Bearer of the powerful Alpha Stigma,

David is the son of Zeref the most dark Mage of all history ever written, his death magic is terrifying and can rival to his father.

Scarlet known As thefirst creation of zeref and was adopted by the Hell Dragon Araclogia himself, train to wield the full power of hell.

Before they were known as other things killers, devil spawn, murderers, test subjects and other stuff and all that jazz... Wait... Scratch that they also have a Romantic Triangle love in their so call Trio.

Rin and Aurora were sneaking into Sabertooth, the current guild master was a girl call Minerva and was sitting next to Rogue flirting with him, Aurora stare...and stare...staring until Rin had a murderous aura around her.

They had sneak out from the Guild when the Guild was being trashes by the two most powerful male mages, Yukino a celestial Mage was blushing while talking to Sting making Rin unleash her fury upon a innocent tree.

'This is war' they thought mentally somewhere two Tigers Shiver.

Grey was walking on the streets fully clothed his hand touch his lips, that Girl Azuna kiss him it felt so... Right. It's felt like they were meant to be like this... Lovers.

And speaking of the devil, he saw her so beautiful... He felt his pants tighten and quickly walked away.

Juvia was enrage Her Grey-sama is in love with somebody other then her! It's was impossible! She thought as a white hair Mage caught sight of her "Juvia-chan," says The Mage he knew that he won't love her back.

But Grey falling in love with another girl he had a chance even if its a tiny microorganism bit...

Laxus was furious Cana had touch that boy, he had loved Cana in secret for so many years and when freed hurt her and oh bless Freed's soul.

Ritsu Arias he will remember that name... Somewhere Ri shivers.

Kyo was staring at Wendy, he had fallen love at first sight with her... Maybe she can heal him, he hated it... He hated to feed on Shadows, when people don't have shadows they die.

But tht other Boy Romeo was getting in the way and he hated that. He wipes his mouth after feeding on the half-dead old man he caught, maybe if he tell her she will run away from him...

Kyo felt sorrow as he bury the dead body near a tree and made a simple grave for the dead guy he killed... 'Wendy' he thought.

Marcus was staring at Erza eating Cakes it was his 582 one he counted talking note of every cake she liked, then a blue haired guy came in with another pinked hair girl (Ultear is already dead).

He saw a blush at the red-haired girl's face and jaw dropped 'Erza likes that betrayer? Jellal' He thought as his gifted magic goes haywire creating cakes. Marcus glare at bluenette 'This is war' he thought eyes ablaze and slap his book shut.

At a certain Guild, Two boys were destroying the chairs, tables and etc... Illy had explain to Hikari that this was like a tiger's fight. That they fight for a mate.

Scarlet sigh, izayoi was a dear friend of her and took her first kiss, David came later when Izayoi went for a long job, Izayoi had Natsu's personality. That sometimes make her Hatred for Natsu soften.

Yup just another normal day in the guild,

Crash!

Bam!

Boom!

Kabam!

...maybe not...


End file.
